


孤独的夜哨

by Erhu



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Hrvatski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erhu/pseuds/Erhu





	孤独的夜哨

事情一开始是这样的。晚上的时候我喝了点酒，然后忽然非常想我的宝贝，于是我打算给他打会骚扰电话，讨他几句骂。我打了，没人接。

我打他助理，也没人接。

我又打他另一部电话，关机了。

我非常诧异，觉得此事不同寻常。于是我反复打，拼命打，未果后又去给他发微博私信，问他在哪儿。发了一会儿忽然清醒，灵机一动，改为微博艾特他：老婆老婆，在不在在不在，看到回我电话。

等了一会没有反应，于是又艾特：老婆老婆，为什么不接电话，看到快回我电话，回家做爱了。

再等一会还是没有反应，我开始伤心了，我继续喝酒，一边喝酒一边默默掉眼泪。我一边掉眼泪还一边坚强艾特，艾特到最后醉得趴在桌边睡着了。

迷迷糊糊中，我闻到了很熟悉的香味。好像有个人站在我面前，伸着根手指戳我脸，差点把我从椅子上戳滚下去。我抬头一看，看到宝贝戴着口罩帽子站在我面前，一脸无语地看着我，似乎刚进门的样子。我伸手一把抱住他：“老婆！”

“干什么你！”他被我吓一跳，捶我后背。我头埋在他腰间哭嚎：“老婆你去哪儿了！”

“我工作啊我去哪儿。”他语气很无奈。

“那你为什么不接我电话！”

“手机没电了。”

“哦是这样吗。”我抹着脸爬起来，“我以为你不要我了。”

“你喝了多少啊。”他捧着我的脸端详，低头在我脸上嗅嗅，大概看我样子太可怜了，安慰地顺顺我的头发：“没不要你，我这不是回来了吗。”

“那我们抓紧时间做爱吧！”我抱着他就往床上拖。

他大吃一惊，拼命挣扎，我死活不放手，拖着他摔在床上就开始各种拱，亲亲摸摸，他勃然大怒，一个屈膝把我撞到地上：“你是牲口吗！”

我跪在地上，头发凌乱，眼睛通红地看着他。

他坐在床上瞪着我。

然后我开始哭。

他看起来很想揍我一顿，气了半天，气笑了，磨蹭到床边，揪着我的领子，把我揪到了床上。我顺势亲上去，同时开始热情积极地脱他衣服。

“你……啊，你轻点……”他咬着牙低喘，哼哼着在我身下软成一团，“别咬我……我揍你了啊！”

经过一番进进出出啪啪水声呻吟哭喘床上乱滚，我抱着身体瘫软汗湿的宝贝，终于满足平静了。

他任由我抱着，懒洋洋餍足地勾我头发，眯着眼睛盯着我：“酒醒了？”

我把头埋到他胸口使劲蹭，含糊道：“找不到你我就害怕。”

“啊？怕什么啊？”他傻乎乎问。

“怕你跟别人跑了。”

他在我头顶笑出声，笑声好可爱，真想听他一直笑。他抬起手臂也搂住我：“那我跟别人跑了怎么办啊，你就哭吗，你丢不丢人啊。”

妈的，确实很丢人。我闷闷不乐，报复性地去亲他柔软的乳尖，他被我含得又开始喘，张开腿蹭我腰间，手去枕头边摸安全套。

我正准备埋头苦干，放在一边的手机忽然接连响起提示音，都来自微博。他随手拿过，滑开查看。我不满他分心，说：“什么东西。”

屏幕光幽幽照着他的脸，他说：“你因发布淫秽色情内容被多人举报成功，禁言七天。”


End file.
